Shatter
Shatter is Triple Changer Decepticon and a partner of Dropkick. Fiction Movies The movies are the primary component of the live-action movie continuity family. Their events should be taken as canon for all other pieces of fiction listed below, unless otherwise specified. Bumblebee film : Voice actor: Angela Bassett (English), Aoi Yuki (Japanese), more» Shatter was among the Decepticons under the command of Shockwave and Soundwave in their conquest of Cybertron in Megatron's absence. After Optimus Prime was attacked by Ravage, Shatter and the other Decepticons closed in to attack the Autobot leader. Following the apparent failure of the Autobot resistance effort, Shatter was paired with Dropkick and the two began hunting Autobots who escaped the planet. By 1987, Shatter assisted Dropkick in following Autobot lieutenant Cliffjumper to one of Saturn's moons, where they tortured him in an attempt to learn the whereabouts of Optimus Prime. Though the Autobot refused to co-operate, they received a signal from Autobot scout B-127 on the nearby planet Earth, prompting the pair to change course for the planet but not before Shatter decided to grant Cliffjumper an "honorable death" by having Dropkick fatally bisect him. Upon their arrival near a trailer park, Shatter acquired a muscle car alternate mode (which she coincidentally crash-landed on). The two then headed towards the West Coast in the direction of B-127's signal, with Shatter picking up a Harrier jet alt mode whilst driving through Texas. They were then intercepted by Agent Jack Burns and his team of Sector Seven agents, accompanied by Dr. Powell. Rather than let Dropkick dispose of the humans, Shatter came up with the idea of them masquerading as a "Decepticon peacekeeping patrol" pursuing the "dangerous escaped criminal" B-127. The Decepticons were escorted to a Sector Seven outpost and given limited access to their satellites, thus creating a global system of interconnected computer networks to track B-127. A brief Energon surge in California attracted the Decepticons' attention, and they accompanied Sector Seven in capturing B-127, now calling himself "Bumblebee". As Dropkick tortured Bumblebee to find out Prime's location, he accidentally triggered a video message from the Autobot leader revealing his plans to retreat to Earth from Cybertron. Upon seeing this, Shatter immediately resolved to inform their comrades on Cybertron of this information via a radio tower at a nearby harbor. Once Powell overheard their conversation and informed Burns of the Decepticons' true colors, Shatter thanked the human for his cooperation before letting Dropkick terminate him. From there, they departed and left the critically injured Bumblebee for dead. While Shatter was busy transmitting the message to Cybertron, Bumblebee appeared and opened fire on the radio tower, provoking Dropkick to engage the scout. While Bumblebee battled and destroyed Dropkick, the Autobot's human friend sneaked her way towards the radio tower when Burns appeared in a helicopter attempting to take Shatter down. Even though she was able to shoot down the helicopter and kill the pilot, Bumblebee saved Burns from certain doom. When Charlie managed to disable the tower, Shatter became enraged and attempted to kill both Bumblebee and Charlie. Before she could finish off Bumblebee, the Autobot blew a hole in the wall of the adjacent dock, flooding the area and causing the giant cargo ship docked there to crash into them. While Bumblebee safely escaped, Shatter was destroyed, exploding as the ship crushed her against the dock. Bumblebee Shatter's involvement in the preceding events, or events mostly similar, were also chronicled in the novel "Transformers: Bumblebee: The Junior Novel". Toys Bumblebee Love and hope and sex and dreams are still surviving on the street * Shatter (Titan Changer, 2018) : Part of the first wave of Bumblebee Titan Changers, Shatter is a simple 12-inch-tall figure that transforms into a jet of possibly made-up model in seven steps, but it is definitely not her Harrier jet mode from the movie. Shadoobie, shattered, shattered. * Shatter (Mission Vision, 2018) : Mission Vision Shatter is an all-new Voyager-sized toy that transforms into a mostly screen-accurate Harrier Jet. Like her enemy wavemate Bumblebee, Shatter features a slide viewer-like gimmick (activated with a dial molded on her right waist), which can be viewed on both robot and jet modes. Activating the switch changes three different translucent targeting plates: Jet Vision, Tracker Vision, and Decepticon Vision. In terms of articulation, Shatter features ball-jointed arms and 5mm-compatible hands. Unlike the rest of her toys, Shatter's head is unpainted. Energon Igniters Look at me, I'm in tatters! * Shatter (Power Plus Series, 2018) ** Accessories: "Energon Core" : Part of the second wave of Power Plus Series Energon Igniters, Shatter is a retooling of the "Power Series" Dropkick toy, transforming into a muscle car loosely based on the first generation Chevrolet Camaro in four steps. Flipping up a pair of huge cannons from her windshield also reveals a space to plug the included "energon core" into the back of her car mode, which uses a pullback-type motor to propel the vehicle forward after a lever is pressed. I'm-a-going to fly for you! * Shatter (Power Series, 2018) : Part of the second wave of Power Series Energon Igniters, Shatter transforms into a jet that's closer to her film form than the above Titan Changer, but not by a lot. The rear end of her vehicle mode can be opened up to reveal missile pods and a socket for an energon core (not included). Interestingly, this is the only toy of Shatter that features the face she uses for most of the film. Generations Movie Edition Life's just a cocktail party on the street. * Shatter (Tiny Turbo Changer, 2018) ** Series 4''' ** Bag Code: '''P : Released in Series 4 of Tiny Turbo Changers, Shatter is a red redeco of the Series 3 Barricade figure, although her instructions depict her as the original The Last Knight-style Barricade instead. This small soft-plastic figurine transforms to car mode in a single step, two if you consider each arm an individual step. Studio Series Don't think of her being Brock Samson's ride. * Shatter (Deluxe Class, 2019) ** ID Number: 40 ** Japanese ID Number: SS-29 ** Japanese release date: April 27, 2019 ** Accessories: 2 blasters, "Decepticon Arrival" backdrop : Studio Series Shatter is a new Deluxe Class mold that transforms into the most screen-accurate version of her 1971 Plymouth GTX mode, complete with rally lights and rollcage. While the panels on her back superficially resemble her wing placement, her robot mode is based on her initial appearance on Earth, where she had only a car mode. The headsculpt, however, depicts her battle mask, which was not seen on this particular form of her body on screen. She also comes with a cardboard backdrop display depicting her and Dropkick's arrival on Earth. : Shatter suffers from both quality control issues and a design flaw: her ball-jointed shoulders and her pair of rear "wing" kibble/front car shells are prone to popping off very easily, while her stomach panel's hinge joint tends to disconnect before you could attempt to lock in place in robot mode. By design, her outward leg articulation is very restricted; what is demonstrated in the stock photos is about as wide as the legs will allow. * Shatter (Deluxe Class, 2020) ** ID Number: 59 ** Japanese ID Number: TBA ** Japanese release date: 2020 ** Accessories: 2 blasters, backdrop : This version of Shatter is a brand new mold depicting her jump jet alternate mode plus a screen-accurate head. It was revealed via Japanese online listings. Notes If I pulled that off, would you die? Crashing this plane. "fractureharriervh" * Shatter was the first Decepticon revealed for Bumblebee, when a promotional photo of director Travis Knight posing with Shatter's car mode was released. Both the character's name and gender weren't revealed until months later. * According to Travis Knight, Shatter's design is partially inspired by Nightbird from the Generation 1 cartoon. * Most of Shatter's toys (notably her car mode Studio Series figure) base their head design on initial concept art, which has her wearing a battle mask. This design was used in the final film during her background appearance on Cybertron scenes, and later when she first transformed when confronting Sector 7. So far only her jet-mode Energon Igniters figure and the jet mode Studio Series figure use her final head design. * Behind-the-scenes material from Industrial Light & Magic shows prototype designs for Shatter labelled Fracture1 — the name of a character from the 2007 movie toyline who (like Shatter) was a red-and-black female Transformer with a sports-car alternate mode. In fact, pre-production images of Shatter's jump-jet mode revealed on the movie's Blu-Ray release show it with what appears to be a dead ringer for Fracture's deco. Shatter's partner, Dropkick, similarly seems to share conceptual DNA with another 2007 movie character, which lends some credence to the idea that the pair were at least partially inspired by those characters — although there's been no official word on the matter. Foreign names * Japanese: Shatter (シャッター Shattā) Category:Decepticons Category:Villans